Kirei Azure
by WeepingRain
Summary: The game is on...The Rose of Kenjutsu is the prize. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RK.

The stars illuminated the sky. One girl slowly trudges down the road, hoping for someone to notice her. Her only wish tonight, like so many other nights, was a warm bed and food.

_So hungry…tired…_

The little girl trudged down the road; although half in a daze, she still used what little ki she had left to search for any disturbances. Her body, though tired and weary, still prepared to fight.

_Food…sleep…_

The little girl's wish…so basic, yet so unattainable. She grudgingly knew she could walk no more. After days of walking, with little food and sleep, the girl quickly knew her time awake was slipping.

_Shelter…sleep…food….so hungry…_

She spotted a few barrels in an alleyway and made her way towards them. Seeing them dirty, but empty, she clumsily drops herself in and passes out.

In the mountains not too far from the town the girl resides in; a boy, a mere ten years old wakes up. Through the harsh teachings by his sensei, Seijuro Hiko XIII, he is used to waking up before the sun has risen. So used to the routine, he barely pays attention to himself folding his futon and getting dressed. Next was the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The cabin's location on the mountain keeps the master and student from the ground level heat. So hidden between trees and boulders, the cabin was a perfect place to teach someone a hidden sword style. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

_Sensei is still sleeping…he would be very unhappy if he had to eat his breakfast cold…_ mean little Kenshin thought. So with that thought in mind, Kenshin decided to wipe his hands on the towel before sauntering down to "Sensei's" room.

Trying to keep his ki hidden so he could actually surprise Sensei, Kenshin flits through the dark areas of the hall. Tiptoeing to Hiko's room, he perspires.

_Please let me win this time; please let me win this time, please, please, please._ Hand almost touching the door when…

"Baka deshi, what are you trying to do?" Emphasis on the 'trying'. Hiko looked at his pupil, an inquisitive but knowing expression on his face. Kenshin gulped and decided to plead innocent.

"Ahh, gomen Shishou I-ah, I was just about to knock on your door, and-ah-ah sessha- wa eto…" Kenshin was sweating buckets and stammering like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. Hiko couldn't help himself. The situation was plucked, stuck, and stored.

_And saved for future storytelling to humiliate his baka. _Then Hiko sighed. _He is almost thirteen years old. Can't believe I've had him for so long. Scratch that. I can't believe he's stayed with me so long._

It was a true enough statement. Hiko knew he wasn't the type of person that people could stay near for more than a few days. He wore people out with his smart-aleck wit. Plus he has stolen the hearts of way too many women…and then crushed them. He stared back down at the boy, still muttering and looking halfway about to cry.

_Dammit, I've told him he needs to be more manly! He's going to get raped one of these days with that kawaii face of his. Not that I think he's kawaii! Ahh dammit! _

Kenshin looked up at his Shishou. While it was clear he was having an inner battle with himself, his expression still looked bored and still stared accusingly at him.

_I hope he's not thinking of more torture for me…my mental health is going to be shot to hell after living with him for so long._

In Hiko's head…

_He's a boy. Thirteen. He looks girly. Not even the training of the Hiten Mitsurugi has halted the kawaii-ness progressing in him. He is doomed. He needs more manly clothes. _Hiko eyed his pupils clothes and noted the purple gi was making him dry heave…mentally. _Yes. If we put a manly color on him he may turn out only slightly feminine. We should start the Operation Manly Kenshin now._

"Baka deshi! I have hereby decided to initiate Operation Manly Kenshin! We are to go to the town at once!" And with that Hiko grabbed Kenshin by the scruff of his neck and marched him down the mountain, swirly eyes and all.

The little nine year old girl, woke up feeling claustrophobic.

_Where the hell am I?_ All of a sudden the girl was lurched forward and backward, distant voices heard in the background.

"Hey what've you got in 'ere? This barrel doesn't feel empty t'me." Said one man. Then she felt the barrel drop and the lid open. "Well, if it isn't my lucky day. Friend, this is more than enough to pay off that bet." The two men peered into the barrel to find a raven haired nine year old beauty. Slightly scuffed from her journey and from sleeping in a barrel, the girl's frightened azure eyes were hauntingly beautiful. She had been told all her life that her eyes made her look more beautiful and mature for her age.

_That doesn't help me._ The men smiled down to her. She felt scared.

"You're a cutie. Why not come out? Let us see you better." One of the men said. The little girl was scared. And in her case, when she's scared, someone gets hurt.

"I am not going to come out to be bothered with the likes of you!" As she was talking, the other man started to pick her up. She fought but in the end she was dropped onto the ground.

"Now now, koneko. That is no way to treat us nice gentleman who are going to take care of you. We just saved you. Now, why don't you come with us and-" The little girl threw sand in their faces and punched them.

"I am not some baka child! Pretty little words won't deceive me. Now, scram." The men both fled. The little girl chuckled lightly and dusted her hands off.

_Ah didn't think I could handle myself? Disgusting men. No honor. Can't even take on a little girl._ The little girl's chest puffed out for a bit. _Guess this town is filled with weaklings._ Her stomach growled and she blushed. _Ah. Heh. Guess my stomach needs some food. Now, where should I get it from?_

The girl took out her small bag of coins and counted the money. _Enough for some bread and that's it. This sucks. But it's better than nothing!_ And with a hop-skip, the little girl went into town.

Kenshin and Hiko walked down the road into town. The town was lively, vendors selling fish, flowers, breads, anything and everything. Kenshin didn't go to town very often and soon becomes uncomfortable with the hustle and bustle. Then something caught his attention. A little girl, perhaps a few years younger than himself, was walking towards him. She was so…

"Kirei" The words passed through his mouth and he blushed with the realization. She looked like she had been through a lot. Her face and dress smudged with dirt, the dress ripped and tattered at the ends and her face haggard. But the pale complexion, the azure eyes and the raven hair; not even the dirt could hinder the beauty pouring from her. He had noticed that he had stopped to stare at her and as she passed him he turned to keep his eyes focused on her. He saw that she about to buy a meager amount of bread.

_But she's so thin…she needs something more nutritious than bread…_

His thoughts were jolted when he heard a 'harumph!' from beside him. Looking up he saw his Shishou also staring at the girl.

"She is pretty, don't you think Kenshin? She looks exotic. No one around here has eyes or hair like that. I wonder where she comes from." Hiko had wondered. He had noticed her almost as immediately as his baka deshi. There was just something strange about her.

Kenshin was about to reply when he heard shouts from behind him.

"There's that girl boss! She was hiding in one of our barrels! She threw sand in our faces! Boss, she has tainted our reputation and honor! I want to punish her, please give me the honor!" Kenshin turned and saw a brown haired man whining to an older, fat, balding man, supposedly the boss.

_So this is what a pompous ass looks like. His demeanor does resemble Shishou's…_

"Men, retrieve the girl and bring her back to me. She will be a pretty trinket to decorate my house with." Then the man cheered and ran towards the unsuspecting girl.

_Oh no I must help!_ Kenshin thought quickly. One look at his Shishou and he got the confirmation he needed to go. _She is too pretty to be a decoration._ And with that last thought he rushed after the men.

The little girl was humming happily to herself. _Full stomach, check. Fully rested, check. On the road again, check. And away from-_ She couldn't finish her last sentence because she felt the ki of those two men from earlier with a bunch of other guys. _They just don't get it, do they?_

Quickly the child hides in the trees. Out of sight, she finishes her bread while waiting for the oafs.

_Hope they've got some money on them. Bad! I should not steal from people! But I'm so hungry!_ Her stomach grumbled in agreement. _Shush! You're going to get us in trouble! _

The men blunderingly ran in the direction that they had seen the girl. "I thought I saw her go this way...maybe she's up ahead! C'mon guys let's go!" The one man, seemingly the leader of these buffoons cried out. And cry out he did indeed. "Agh!" he said as the little girl jumped from her perch to land on top of him. Slowly dusting off her kimono, she also secretly grabbed her tanto and slid it up her sleeve.

She concluded that the men were surprised. That, or they just didn't have enough brain cells to figure out what was going on. They all just stared.

The little girl had no idea that they were shocked at how beautiful this little girl was; all of them trying to think of a plan to keep her for themselves. As they were thinking however, the little girl got annoyed and shouted, "What the hell are you guys doing? Fight me or go home! Don't keep a girl waiting." That must've woke them up from their trance because the second the last syllable came out of her mouth, they all pounced.

A/N: Hi first fanfic. I'm all new to this so please critique me. In the most positive way that you can. I don't think I'd finish this if I was beat down so quickly. Anyways, if I get enough reviews I'll finish the story. It's been in my head for awhile so it's quite nice to get out written out. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: RK not mine. Purely fan-made.

Kenshin rushed to find them. Unfortunately for the girl trapped beneath a bunch of smelly men, Kenshin had the uncanny ability to walk two steps and get lost. In the end, he started to just run around until he heard someone scream.

Females scream, ergo I will be able to follow her scream once she screams. But when will she scream? Seriously those men must have even worse sense of direction than I do if they can't find her. But then again, maybe she ran. But she did have an exceptional ki, meaning she can defend herself. Yes, yes, a little samurai koneko. Ack, this is stupid. How pathetic am I, I am learning the strong Hiten Mitsurugi Style, am able to sense ki, but can sense where the hell I am when I've-

A slight muffled grunt reached Kenshin's ears and he sensed the direction that it came from and ran towards it.

Thank kami I am able to sense ki. Hopefully no one saw me running around in circles. He thought.

As he neared the clearing outside of town he saw a humorous situation. The little girl had knocked out three of the men, made two cry, and was fighting another. He noticed she was slowing down. Her movements choppy, but efficient.

_No training, but she is still able to effectively disarm her opponents. Interesting._ Kenshin wasted no time in finishing the rest of the men leaving a shocked and surprised little girl standing there pointing a tanto at him.

The little girl was shocked. A red blur just came out of nowhere as she was in a deadlock with another man and knocked him out and the other two who were complaining.

_Not that I mind, but who the hell is he?_ He had red hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a pink gi and white hakama. _People must think he's gay._

She sputtered out, "Who are you? I mean, thanks for the help and all, but I was doing fine on my own." He seemed to study her a bit before answering.

"My name's Himura Kenshin, what's yours?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"But I just saved you."

"Not needed"

"It was six against one little girl. Suffice to say I found the odds outnumbering you."

"I didn't ask for the help." Kenshin huffed. Never in his young life had he met a more stubborn girl. "Buuut...thanks for savin' me." Kenshin saw her give a slight bow. He once again noticed her state of dress and haggard appearance.

"Would you like to have something to eat? Shishou and I are – oro?" Kenshin was unable to finish due to a small glomp of a girl jumping on him.

"Really? That would be fabulous! I am so hungry!" The little girl knew that she couldn't stay long but food sounded so delicious since she had only ate bread for the past few days. Previous to the bread, it wasn't much better either.

Kenshin blushed a bit at the inappropriate situation but also couldn't help but chuckle. When a shadow loomed over him he turned to look up. _Shishou is never going to let me live this down._

"Baka deshi. Has operation manly been successful? You are finally interested in girls?" Hiko quirked an eyebrow and sniffed the air. He cringed. "Girls that smell more manly than you do. Great. Well I'm guessing you asked her to come with us to eat. Better hurry up if you want to cook her something." And with that Hiko strode off.

Kenshin brushed himself off. "Shishou is right. Miss, are you coming? Uh-Miss?" The little girl was staring dreamily at the back of Hiko's towering form. _Ah, why does he always have to get the girl? Am I that feminine that not even this exotic but tomboyish beauty doesn't want me? Guess the magenta gi doesn't help much._ As Kenshin fretted over his gender confusion, the little girl was pondering. Hence, the dreamy eyes.

_He looks strong. The people chasing me probably wouldn't be able to defeat him. Plus he looks to have that whole samurai style goin' on. Yosh, I'll make him protect me!_ She made a sideways swipe to the gender confused boy. _And he's the weird student. Well, maybe if I get on his good side he'll get that guy to protect me. I am so smart._

"Kaoru. Kaoru Kamiya" She said sticking her hand out. Kenshin's eyes widened a fraction before smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Kaoru, that it is." They both blushed. As the silence progressed, Kaoru's stomach rumbled. "I think it's time for you to eat. Come on, I'll show you to our place."

* * *

><p>Kaoru was in heaven. The food Kenshin cooked could have graced the Royal's table, it was just that good. She'll have to stay on Kenshin's good side so he'll make her more food. Hiko was sitting kitty corner from her and decided that it was time to get down to business.<p>

"So little girl, what are you doing journeying by yourself? It's not the smartest idea to be female and walking and alone." Kaoru growled. _I can defend myself! _

"I was just fine! Anyways, I was running from my village. My father just passed away. Police say it was seppuku but I know better! I saw with my own eyes! They murdered him! My father's dojo is on a very nice bit of land. Some businessmen wanted it but my father refused, saying it was precious to us and he couldn't bear to let it go. Two nights later, father had to go and talk to the police. We were getting threatening letters from the businessmen. That night, he was murdered. They tried to get me to leave but I didn't want to. So then they sold me to some slave traders. I was with them for a couple days. I finally was able to acquire a tanto from one of them, slit the ropes and ran away. It's been about four days since I've last seen them. Hopefully they won't go after me. But since they did pay a lot of money for me I'm guessing they will."

Hiko sighed. _Why does my baka deshi always find people who are complicated? _Sighing again, he looked at the little girl. "You can stay here. But you will tell me, how much of the sword do you know?"

"I know enough to defend myself from thugs. But father said he was going to teach me some new stuff! Our style is the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He created it with the theory of the sword that protects. Unfortunately it didn't help him. He used shinais to fight others but it can't go up against a sword. That day, the day he died, I went to a master swordsmith. He created a sword that would keep our practice equal with other sword styles but still held our principles." On the girl's back, hidden under her dress, was a rucksack bag. She opened it and pulled the sword out.

Kenshin gasped. The sheath was beautiful. Intricate vines were woven on the metal sheath. His scabbard was flimsy and weak, but this one was pure steel. Kaoru unsheathed the sword and Kenshin couldn't help but stare. The sword was backwards! Kaoru noticed and grinned.

"It's called a sakabatou. Me and the mastersmith decided that to keep us on par, the sheath would have to be metal so that you don't cut yourself when you're wearing it and it can also double as a shinai. The sword itself does have a blade and it is very sharp. But it just proves to others that we do not need to flip the blade. It shows our determination in protecting others. That's how father-father wanted it to be." Her throat constricted. It was so hard to think about her father and his ideals. _If they had waited just a bit longer, he could still be alive today._

Hiko cleared his throat. "So, I will train you in sword fighting. As you are training, I will provide for you protection and shelter. But once you complete your training, you are to leave understand? I've already got one baka deshi." She nodded. "Great. Now I've got two gender confused students. What's the hiten style going to be reduced to?" Hiko's face grew serious and he stared hard at them. "Tomorrow, training begins. Be ready."

A/N: Okay so I know my story sucks. Really sucks. But I already had chapter 2 halfway done so I'll just post it and if not a lot of you review then I'll just stop updating. I thought since I've read so many that I could do it but it doesn't seem like that's true. Oh well! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much! I guess you're right. My chapters really have no plot to them yet. I am totally into independent butt kicking Kaoru. Plus I find it adorable when she's puffs her little chest out like yahiko-chan does in the anime. But unless someone wants to write it for me the chapters are short because I really don't have any time. I'm very sorry! I will try to make them a bit longer but then it'll take even longer to get them out. Plus I like reading them more than writing them. : P

If there ever was a happy moment in Kaoru's life it was being at Hiko's. Her first training day was something she treasured. By the end of the day, Kaoru knew she'd get the training she needed to become a full samurai. Her and Kenshin sparred every night. It became a way for them to understand each other. As days flew by her and Kenshin became inseparable. He taught her, unsuccessfully how to cook and she taught him...how to be laid back.

_Keeps calling me Miss Kaoru. Miss Kaoru this-Miss Kaoru that. I am going to strangle carrot top if he keeps this up!_ She knew he only did it because it irked her. It was his way of staying distant but friendly with her. _He calls Misao, Misao-dono, Aoshi, Aoshi-san. Me, Kaoru-dono. I guess he really does want to keep the wall up between us. But why?_

Kaoru and Kenshin had met Misao and Aoshi about four years since her arrival. Misao had ran away from home to prove her ninja skills and Aoshi followed her without her knowledge to bring her back. Unfortunately, Misao, though very skilled, had no skill whatsoever in keeping her mouth shut and when she first saw Kaoru and Kenshin immediately told them she was part of the Oniwabanshu.

"Misao-dono don't you think you should not tell me and Kaoru-dono? I don't think a ninja clan would like their names to be tossed wily-nily to just anybody." Kenshin said scratching his head. Kaoru was still too freaked out about a little wisp of a girl jumping silently out of a tree with no ki and screaming "Helloo cutie!" on her way down on top of Kenshin. Kenshin just couldn't believe he was supposed to be a samurai and twice had he been jumped on without previous awareness.

"Weeelll, probably not. Buuut I think it'll be okay, if not we'll just have to kill you guys, ne? I mean to keep the illustrious Oniwabanshu safe, it might have to be done." Misao winked. "But if you keep it to yourself then I see no problem as to telling you. Hey you have food? I'm so hungry and well I ran away from home but I didn't really. I'll go back and-" Kenshin cut her off.

"Misao-dono how about we just go? By the time you get finished talking it'll be midnight, that it will."

"Ooh! I don't talk that much! Aoshi-sama doesn't mind it at all and uh-" Everyone sweatdropped.

"How about we walk home in silence, Misao-dono? I really don't want to die because your big mouth opened." Kenshin replied to the awkward silence. As swiftly as the words came out, another shadow appeared.

"Misao." Her eyes lit up. In his tan trenchcoat and his icy blue eyes gazing at her, she was melting.

"Aoshi-sama!"

"You should learn to think before you speak."

"But Aoooshi-sama! They're fine! See? They haven't tried to kill me yet, I mean they couldn't if they even tried, and they haven't tried to sell the information, because I would hurt them if they did, and so-"

"Enough." Aoshi looked towards the boy and girl. The boy looked about to faint but the girl. The girl was beautiful, staring at him with questioning and mirthful eyes. "We will follow you to Seijuro-san's place."

"Yaaaay! C'mon girly let's go!" And with that she grabbed Kenshin's arm and pulled him towards the mountains.

"So where'd you find these two?" Hiko asked lazily. Once again, the infamous baka deshi found scragglers that he'd have to put up.

"Well Shishou, this girl jumped me and then this shadow who appears to call himself Aoshi-san appeared and then I was called a girl and here we are."

"Your stupidity astounds me, baka. Well I guess I have to let you two stay until you crawl back into whatever hole you came out of before this baka deshi came. I have no rooms. You will have to sleep with these two. Same genders in each room, got it? And Kenshin, just because people think you're a girl does not mean you can sleep with the girls. Tomorrow, you two will tell me your stories and then you will help spar with my students. If I feel you're up to par with my pupils then you may leave. Goodnight." And with that Hiko grabbed three sake jugs and ambled to his little pottery room mumbling about baka pupils and how they always cause trouble.

A/N: So the plot is coming...soon. I promise. I'm still trying to figure it all out. Probably should have done that awhile ago but it didn't seem important until now. Ah well! Thank you for reading my weird...thingamajig. I will try to update more often.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am going to keep writing this just for my own happiness if nothing else. At least I think so. Anyways on to the story!

NOTE: I said that they met Misao and Aoshi four months after Kaoru's arrival. I meant that to be four YEARS. Well now I do anyways. : P On with the story!

By the waterfall, the small group was gathered.

"Alright here's how it's going to go down. Kaoru spar with Misao. Then it will be Kenshin and Aoshi. Now, go!" Hiko roared. The forest became quiet, awaiting the start of the fight.

Kaoru and Misao bowed to each other and then got into their respective stances. Kaoru held her katana up parallel to the ground, her feet spaced evenly and determination in her azure eyes. Misao had her kunais between her fingers, lazily looking at Kaoru with a small smile on her face. A leaf slowly fell to the ground. As it kissed the ground, the two females were airborne.

Misao threw a kunai in the direction of Kaoru. Kaoru blurred, and the kunai embedded itself into the trunk of a tree. She threw another one and it pierced the ground Kaoru had just been on. Kaoru kept moving around, dancing around Misao.

'If I can get her to use all of her Kunais I can easily defeat her. But she's smarter than that so I will have to go in close range and disarm her.' Kaoru's foot lightly stepped on the ground and she pushed herself back into the air just as another kunai came at her. Twisting to miss another one she was able to get into Misao's inner circle and lay her katana to her neck.

Misao stiffened. She didn't even see her! 'How am I supposed to be a ninja if I can't defeat anyone?' Hiko's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Now why was Kaoru able to get through Misao's defense? Anyone of you bakas have an idea?"

"Because Misao's technique is based on stealth and sneaking up on a person. Since we fought in a well lit area, where I was able to determine her movements, she was out of her own territory. I had the advantage." Kaoru said. Ninjas weren't fighters, they were assassins and spies, not able to handle one on one combat like a samurai. Misao looked at her in fascination. 'So that's why I felt so rushed and discombobulated.'

Hiko nodded. "Alright Aoshi, with this piece of information do you think you can beat Kenshin?" Aoshi nodded and disappeared.

Kenshin went on alert. 'Since he's a ninja I can't rely on him being honor bound by the code of the samurai. Ninjas are tricky because they follow their only their clans code.' He stiffened a bit. He didn't feel a ki, just a slight disturbance in the wind and turned to block an attack to the back.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Kenshin rushed him. Aoshi's eyes widened. He saw the attack coming and was fascinated. 'I cannot defeat him.' He placed a log in his place and dashed out of the way, still getting a nick on his arm from Kenshin's technique. 'He's fast. He'll be able to take on a ninja easily.'

Kenshin stopped his technique mid attack, thinking he got Aoshi. In the end, he was surprised that his sword was pointing at a log. The girls were giggling in the background and he blushed. He stiffened when he felt the cold steel against his neck.

"You are a formidable opponent. I will be keeping tabs on you from now on." And with that, Aoshi took his kodachi from his neck and slid it back into its sheath. They bowed to each other and turned to Hiko.

"So what happened? Anyone?"

"Since Kenshin is not used to a ninja's techniques, being that he's never been around them before he did not know of their ability of stealth to replace their bodies with a log. It's an easy trick that almost all ninjas use but if you haven't seen it before it can throw you off." Kaoru said.

"Kaoru you're so full of wisdom today. I must be rubbing off on you. At least one of you have a brain." Kaoru bleh'd and threw Hiko a raspberry. Kenshin turned to Aoshi.

"You are also a formidable opponent. I hope to have you as a friend and never have to be on the receiving end of your kodachi."

"I hope so as well. With a war fast approaching, the Oniwabanshu need more allies."

"What war?" Kaoru asked. Misao looked down and Aoshi noted this.

"A war is brewing, some groups are in unrest over the current government and are recruiting as we speak. The Oniwabanshu is a neutral association so we work to keep the neutral politicians from being slaughtered. But we are a ninja group, having samurais would help our cause. Would you two join." Kenshin thought hard, he had heard about the upcoming war but thought being neutral didn't help the people, it stalled the end result.

"Being neutral is a fine ideal but what of your cause to the war? That is like standing idly by as two people kill each other off and then you'll stand by the winner. I do not condone this action but I also do not find it in my conscience to do it." Kenshin spoke. Aoshi seemed like he knew that this would be his answer and nodded.

"You will have to join a side though. Who will you choose? We do not combat with the political groups and so we can still be allies but you will be a tool to whatever group you side with. Nothing more to these people. They will make you an assassin." Kaoru gasped. 'Kenshin an assassin? She shook her head. When did this all happen?'

"I know that. I will think of your proposal and get back with you by tonight. Kaoru-dono would you take a walk with me?" She nodded and bowed to the group before running to join him.

Misao turned to Aoshi. "You couldn't leave them alone could you? You won't let me fight but you'll enlist the help of my friends." Aoshi nodded with pained eyes. She couldn't tell because of the dark. 'Misao I don't want to lose you.' He nodded to Hiko.

"You knew of this happening and did not talk to them about it. Even though Kaoru is a female she is a worthy opponent. How she knew about ninja techniques I am still curious." Hiko sighed. 'I wish I had my sake jug'

"She comes from a bad past. I think along her journey here she got used to the idea of defending herself. Maybe she crossed paths with a ninja clan? I do not know. She does not tell me. My baka deshi found her fighting six grown men with a tanto that was too big for her. But one thing for sure: she will not go to any group. She doesn't like politics and finds it easier to protect people in a more direct way. Kenshin on the other hand...He's a baka and he will mostly follow the Ishin Shishi since their the 'Peoples' group, or whatever that means. He'd rather do it in a way that doesn't call attention to himself, but he will. And it won't be a pretty attention that Kaoru'll get either." Hiko said and sighed. 'So much the same yet so different.'

* * *

><p>"Ne Kenshin matte!" Kaoru cried out. Kenshin paused to wait for her. He couldn't help but to study her features. In the moonlight, Kaoru was the epitome of a goddess. Hair so black it looked purple under the illuminated night. Eyes that could wash away the sins on a soul they were so blue. And her figure... hourglass, just the way he appreciated it. Her uniform, which consisted of a hakama and gi, were black. Kaoru had wanted something more girly but Hiko insisted that a uniform is not what the wearer chooses but the person who is purchasing it. Then he made sure that it was tailored to her. Being a female in males clothing, nothing fit her right. So Hiko took the extra time to send it to someone who could; making sure that a seamstress tailored it to her body. The gi hugged her figure that was still growing, the hakama pants were not as wide at the bottom like his but still allowed freedom to move. Yes, his Kaoru-dono was every man's fantasy. A girl who was brave, determined, calm, and radiant. A woman, he corrected himself. She was a woman who could take care of herself but knew when help was needed. An equal. To him, that was all he wanted, the beauty she radiated was just an added bonus. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he notices Kaoru is staring at him as well. A sad forlorn expression on her face. "Ne Kenshin, you are not really going to fight are you?" He sighed. He didn't want to, but how could he live knowing he could help people? Save them from the oppressive government and decrease the bloodshed that was sure to amount.<p>

"Yes, I have already been talked to by the Ishin Shishi. I am to start in a few days time."

"Baka Yarou!" Kenshin's head shot up. Kaoru looked livid by the tense way her shoulders were positioned, her head down but he could see the tears threatening to fall. "How-how could you! You didn't even talk to me! I-I don't want to lose anyone else!" She cried out.

Kenshin's eyes widened. He knew what she meant. Most of his childhood was lonely. Until Kaoru came. He couldn't help the strong bond that formed between them. He knew that it wasn't a brotherly affection, but at the same time it wasn't love either. 'But it could grow into that if I gave it a chance' he silently added. "Kaoru, I did not mean to cause you pain. I know I should have asked you. Sumimasen. Although I know you are angry with me, can you still do me a favor?" Kaoru's head shot up.

She whispered, "Anything."

"Wait for me, Kaoru. I know this is an awful situation to put you in but I think that I am in love with you. Although I am unsure what love really means, I know that I care for you a lot. Sessha knows he is doing something stupid. I could easily forget about this all and take the time to see if this is love or not. But I can't. I couldn't pretend to be happy while there is so much strife in the world. So, will you? Wait for me, that is?" His mouth had gone dry by the end of his speech. Kaoru was wearing a multitude of expressions on her face; happiness, anger, sadness, bitterness.

"Kenshin, I don't understand what you are saying. Although I understand that we have a bond that is very strong I do not know what love is. And yes I do care for you. So yes, I will try to wait for you. I don't know what I am going to do without you." Kenshin rushed to her and hugged her form. She gasped at the gentleness he expressed and couldn't help to blush when he squeezed her form to his. "Kenshin." She melted. 'Maybe this is what it is to be in love?'

A/N: So...how was it? Let me know. It's still short but I just got back into school and my clinicals are keeping me from doing anything but homework and sleeping and working. Bleh. So tell me what you think I love reviews! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm Baaaack! Miss me? Anyways I've been really busy. Work, school, life...trivial things compared to RK I know. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Kenshin left in the middle of the night. Hiko had argued with him for some time about how stupid he was until Kenshin just left. A messy end to say the least.<p>

"Kaoru, you are now my only student. I hope you don't fail me as that baka deshi has." Hiko said, sitting tiredly with a sake jug in his hands. He was starting to look like an alcoholic. Kaoru stood listlessly against the wall. She wished Kenshin and Hiko weren't so stubborn. Both of them just too stubborn for their own good. 'I will wait for you Kenshin'. "Now, go to bed. We'll be training in the morning."

"Hai Hiko-sensei." As she turned towards her room Hiko spoke.

"Kaoru, how did you know about ninja techniques?" She stilled.

"I..I don't know...I guess from somewhere along my journeys..." 'Please don't ask anymore about it.' She silently prayed. Hiko gave her an assessing glance before nodding. She took that as a 'I know you're lying' look but it staved off further argument. She briskly walked towards her room. 'I do not want to cause any unneeded trouble to you Hiko-sensei. Please don't ask for more.' She thought.

The days passed into months and word of Battousai, or as she knew of him Kenshin, was spreading. She cried every night for his lost soul. Somewhere along the way, Kenshin had lost himself. 'I will wait for you. I will save you.' As Kenshin built a name for himself so did she. Silently word spread across the land of the Rose of Kenjutsu. A female warrior that could effectively beat down her opponents without shedding blood. She never knew the fame she was receiving. Both factions wanted her. A female is not a person you would think to assassinate politicians. Both factions were silently bidding their time to get her. Also with the fame, other groups were listening and interested. Two other groups to be specific; a slave trading group who had lost a prized possession years ago and a ninja clan.

"She could be the one. He will be pleased to hear she has become beautiful and deadly." One man said. Another gulped.

"Bu-but how do we get her? I heard she's so strong, she took out this drug lord an' all his cronies! They even had a gatling gun and she left without a scratch!"

"Shaddup! We don't need tha kin' a talk 'round here. I heard she's a protector of sorts to the people who're weak. I also heard tha' both tha' factions, Ishin Shishi and the Shinsengumi want her. That guy who was going to pay handsomely for her...I wonder how much he's willing to pay now?"

"You didn't say how we'd get her. We're slave traders, were in no league of hers!"

"Wha' did I tell you? Shaddup, shaddup , shaddup!" The guy kicked the other guy off his seat and stomped his stomach in conjunction with his words. He calmed down but kept his foot on the man's chest. "We jus' get some hostages and make her come with us. Sell 'er to the high'st bidder we will."

"Yessir." The man took his boot off the other and dusted him off. They both sat down. The other men in the group still looked nervous but they knew what a catch it would be to acquire a female warrior.

"So tha's it. We leave in the morning."

Somewhere in another town not too far away...

"You've heard." A voice whispered into the darkness. A man seated in a room lit only by a candle stopped writing when he heard the voice.

"I have. Gather as many as you can. She has eluded us long enough. I want her found and captured." He said into the darkness.

"Yes m'lord." When the ki disappeared the man chuckled softly and sat back in his seat. 'You got away from me once, girl. You will not do so again.' And with that he snuffed the light out.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stretched herself out. At first when she moved out she would awaken to strange surroundings. It was unnatural for her and she didn't like it. After living by herself for some time though the fear lessened and she was used to it. She kept her sakabatou by her side at all times though. She wasn't stupid. 'Anytime they could come.' She thought as she slipped out of her futon. But today she didn't have time to think of that. She was going to be practicing with Yahiko, her apprentice on some moves in the morning and then she was heading to see her friends from the Oniwabanshu.<p>

She thought of Yahiko and her chest swelled with pride. It was an accident that changed her life forever. She had saved Yahiko from some has-been mafia thugs and he had been so impressed that he had begged her to teach him. Knowing Hiko wouldn't like his style taught to just anyone, she decided to teach him basic katas. Then it became something of her own style of fighting. It was a style that was supposed to instill honor into children, not really swordsmanship, but she was still proud of it. 'I don't want kids fighting, but if they want to do so this is just the type of style they need.' She thought as she washed her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Time to go.'

"No Yahiko, not like that. It's-ugh, can't you be civilized for a second? Stop making faces as I'm talking!"

"Stop making faces as I'm talking!"

"Yahikoooo...!"

"Yahikoooo...!"

"That's it! Get over here brat!"

"Nyah! Gotta catch me first, busu!" He gave her the evil eye and started running. He was a headache, but one she wouldn't give up for the world. He was like a brother to her and she'd do anything to keep him as carefree as he was now. But the evil eye was just too much. So here she was, brandishing her bokken like a bat and running after the little brat. After a good hour or so of beating the crap out of the kid she decided it was time to get ready to meet her friends.

"You coming or what? I'm not babysitting you, ya know! I bet you're trying to get yourself all pretty-like for that waitress girl...what's her name? Oh yeah Tsubame!" She ducked as a sandal was thrown where her head was previously. "tsk tsk. Acting like a child. But then again, she does call you Yahiko-chan. Ow! Hey!" She rubbed the back of her head where the other sandal hit her.

"All right I'm ready let's go."

* * *

><p>"You are not going to drag her into this Aoshi." Misao gave him a fierce glare. "She is not wanting to be a part of any faction! Even neutral! Although the factions believe her to be with us, she has made it perfectly clear she does not want to be a part of this war-"<p>

"Everyone is in this war Misao."

"She said no"

"We shall see."

Sano cracked one eye open, fishbone hanging in his mouth, casually sitting in a chair in Aoshi's office. "She's pretty much one a' us though. I mean were all her friends so she's unknowingly siding with us."

Megumi snorted. "I don't think we should ask. Who wants a stinky tanuki walking around the halls? My patients would die from the stench." In truth, Megumi didn't want her to join. She knew Kaoru wouldn't want to join and if she didn't want to then she'd advocate for her. 'Not like I like the girl.' Megumi made a face. She loved the girl like a sister, sweaty tomboy and all. She sighed 'but she's getting in way over her head.'

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kaoru stuck her head in with a big grin on her face. Misao jumped her.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru!" Jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay we've established my name is Kaoru. Hello Misao." Kaoru laughed. She missed her friends. With her living farther away she wasn't able to see them as often as she'd like.

"Hey jou-chan." Sano was like a brother to her. Her overprotective brother... who had also tried to hit on her when at first but then found her to be more of a sister. He was a great older brother to her though. She met him through Misao when they were at the Akabeko. He didn't pay his bill and was chased out of the restaurant.

"Hey Roosterhead. Meg, you're here too?" Megumi. A sly cunning fox that she was glad thought of her as a friend. She would hate to be on the receiving end of Megumi, although she mostly was, friend or not.

"Tanuki, you actually look decent for once! Or at least you don't smell. Ohohoho!" And out pop the fox ears. Cunning fox. She pinned a glare at the older woman whom she had saved a couple years back from a drug lord. She had to act on that one, pretending to be interested to that nasty Takeda Kanryuu. She shuddered every time he touched her.

"Kamiya." A curt reply. That was all Aoshi had to say. Kaoru knew how fond he was of Misao and thought of him as a person she could trust and depend on. She smiled gratefully at him.

"Aoshi-san." She turned around. "So what's up with the gathering?" Everyone became quiet. It was Aoshi who spoke.

"They want you to pick a side. If you do not, they will kill you." Kaoru sighed. 'That again. Since when did wanting to not get involved mean you're the enemy?' She knew if she had to pick it would be with Kenshin on the Ishin Shishi. But to join a side just so she could see him...well she found it a petty reason. The other side she really wasn't interested in at all. Although she really liked Soujiro-san, there Aku Zoku San theory did not interest her at all. Plus she couldn't afford to be recognized. Too many people were after her already.

"I cannot join any side."  
>"What about with the Oniwabanshu jou-chan? We're neutral, we don't kill unless were protecting somebody, and you've got all of us." She couldn't tell them about her past problems sneaking up on her. No, she didn't want to tell them.<p>

"I can't join anyone. I'm sorry if it's not the answer that you want but I'm just not interested in having a role in this war." She sensed a ki outside and stiffened. Aoshi's eyes narrowed.

"If that is what you wish, Kamiya." She nodded.

"Unfortunately I forgot I have some errands to do. Can you guys watch Yahiko for me? I know if he came with me he'd complain the whole time."

"Of course we'll watch the little brat! And we'll give you all the sordid details of Tsubame and him when you return!" Misao said cheerfully. She had not noticed the subtle ki outside. Kaoru peeked at Aoshi who was staring at her, keenly aware that she was hiding something from him. 'Great, now he's going to dig into my past. I wish Kenshin were here.' She thought wistfully.

"Arigatou! I might be awhile so don't worry about me. Ja ne!" And with that she walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Kenshin was in a dojo sitting with his back against the wall. His eyes closed and his katana close he dreamt of a certain azure eyes. 'I will wait for you' she kept telling him that. Kaoru was his purpose in life. After he left he realized he did indeed feel for her. He longed to be with her and hoped that she was okay. He wanted to write her letters but Katsura had explicitly told him that it could endanger the cause. Kenshin snorted. 'What cause? The cause of killing everything in our way that has a different opinion than us?' When he had signed up he was so full of hope, truly believing that he was going to make a difference and save lives. How wrong he was. Now with a cynical view of the world, Kenshin realized the only difference he made was that more people were assassinated a night. He had tried to find Kaoru. He went to Hiko's hut to find her but found that she had moved. Hiko, still being the stubborn donkey that he is, would not tell him the whereabouts of her.

"She's gone."

"I see that, will you be so kind as to tell me her location?" Hiko took a swig from his sake jug.

"Mmmm no. Go find her yourself. Anyways she has done more good than you have, assassin. Don't want you dirtying her innocence." Kenshin's hands tightened around the hilt of his katana.

"Fine. I just need to know. Is she happy?" The last words came out as a whisper. Hiko sighed. 'Can't lie to the kid.'

"She's in danger. But she's got enough strong people around her that she will be fine."

"Danger? What kind of danger?"

"I'm not sure. But I've been sensing numerous strong ki in the area and they all seem to be heading towards her. She has not told anyone about it." Kenshin's gaze was sharp.

"And you still will not tell me her location so I can protect her?"

"You've never protected a goddamn thing in your life baka deshi. You kill people, you're no protector. Go back to your assassin headquarters and slay another 'evildoer'. How's the kill count comin' along? A hundred? Thousands? I don't even want to know. Just leave and don't come back until you're ready to grow up." Hiko took another swig from his sake jug and went back inside his hut.

Kenshin knew he was right. The only thing he does is kill. 'I cannot protect her.' He thought sadly. His hand tightened once more on the hilt. 'But I will die trying.'

But he still had no idea where she was. As Kenshin sat there he pondered over the situation. Talking to the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi wouldn't say a peep and Misao had just lectured him on how Kaoru's current predicament was not his concern. Then the attack on headquarters occurred. The Shinsengumi were lighting Kyoto on fire. Everyone was in chaos. Kenshin was assigned to go into hiding. He had decided to hide in a cabin not too far away from Kyoto, wanting to search for Kaoru. 'I will find you, I promise you Kaoru, I will find you.'And with that he fell into a light sleep.

As he went into hiding, the Oniwabanshu were preparing for a search and rescue mission of top priority. The mission? Find Kaoru Kamiya, the Rose of Kenjutsu who had been missing for days since the strange ki had appeared. Something was happening and none of them knew what it meant.

AN: Soooo. It's kind of going on its own...I've got no idea where it's going though. It'll probably be another millenia until I get another chapter up (which I dislike because I always review others with a hurry up with another update! And then I don't update frequently. : P) And I shouldn't even be updating right now since I've got papers to do and work to be done and blah blah blah. Thank you for all the reviews as well! They pumped me up so much that I got another chapter done! So please continue to do so! I will try to update again soon...hopefully. Ja ne!


End file.
